James Potter Must Die
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Based on the movie John Tucker Must Die. When four girls from the competeing houses discover they've all been dating the same man, rich hotshot and Quidditch Captain the fuming quartet conspire to teach Potter a lesson he'll never forget. AU, Lily/James
1. Prologue

James Potter Must Die

**James Potter Must Die**

**Prologue**

"Hey, you're late," said a pretty dark-haired girl.

"Yeah, sorry," James Potter replied, sitting opposite her on the table in the school kitchens. "Quidditch and stuff you know…"

"Yeah, I understand, I mean, you have to be ready for next season if you even want a chance to beat Ravenclaw," Kitty said.

James laughed lightly, "You think so?"

"Know so," she gave him a sweet smile and moved closer to him. She pressed a finger lightly into his chest. "But if anyone has a chance it will be Gryffindor, cause they have they best captain." She gave him a soft wink.

James grinned, looking quickly over his shoulder before moving forwards to kiss the dark-haired girl.

James Potter was the hotshot of the school. He was a sixth year boy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meaning he was a wizard. He was well-built and smart, making him the perfect choice for Quidditch Captain. He was also known to be the only son of a very rich ministry worker and future choice for Minister of Magic. He had a rough mess of dark hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was wanted by all the girls of the school, dating him just once giving a girl instant credibility.

James pulled away from Kitty as a house elf came up behind him. "We'll have two butterbeers and some of your chocolate chip cookies," James said.

"Aw!" she exclaimed, "you always know what I'd fancy!"

James ruffled his hair, a habit that was loved by all his admirers. "It's only because you're so special to me, babe."

--

**Half an hour earlier**

**--**

"Yes, I see what you mean," James said softly. He followed Claire's gaze across the Quidditch pitch.

"But when Jackson suggested that feint, I was like noo!" she pushed a piece of hair behind one ear, "I mean, why even play Quidditch if you think things like that are a good idea?"

"Definitely," James agreed. "Why don't you kiss me again?"

"Absolutely," she reached forward and caught his head with her hand. She ran her fingers teasingly over his scalp.

--

**Lunchtime**

**--**

"Well, My Mother is holding this dark arts fair thing," Gemma Lloyd said, her green eyes glimmering in delight.

"Dark arts?" James squeaked.

"Exactly and I know how much you love dark arts, James," she said, leaning close enough to him that her breath was on his skin.

James let out a nervous laugh as she dropped a hand on his thigh, "uh… yeah… course I do, sweetie."

She giggled, "Well, I knew that, silly." She dropped her lips to his, swirling her tongue inside his mouth.

--

**After Potions**

**--**

"So, I've decided to write an extra foot in the essay Slughorn gave us. Thought I would get better grades, I do want to publish all my potions essays after all, would be a real help for future students," Maria said.

James gave her a long, indecisive look, "well, yes, someone with your abilities and you spend long enough on those essays."

"I'm glad you noticed, James," she replied, winding her hand in his.

"Well, only for you," he said, pausing in the corridor and pressing her back against a wall. "Because you are _so _sexy…" he checked his surroundings and once assured they were clear, he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

_Okay, so I know I'm new to Hogwarts and Britain, in fact, but I'm sure they still don't have more than one girlfriend. _

_My names' Lily Evans and I have just been dropped into what will become the most hectic days of my life. _

_I'd never been considered as particularly special. I was short, slightly on the scrawny side, not desperately pretty or unusually smart. Despite my flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes, I wasn't noticed much. But that was all about to change. I was to become the one girl who broke __**James Potter's heart**__. _

I'd just moved to Britain from Beaubatons School in France. It was just after my seventeenth birthday and my father had secured a very good job prospect managing a new branch of his company, in London. We'd left behind the beautiful French countryside and moved to the polluted city that was to be our new home. And I was set to be noticed finally.

* * *

**So this is dedicated to Cool-Mulle, on her birthday! :P**

**Hope you like it and now you know why I was being so secretive earlier ;)**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**James Potter Must Die**

**Chapter 1**

I was in the library that fateful afternoon. I was keen to get a move on with the work I'd been given today. I'd had three lessons and already I had three long essays to complete. I was sitting at one of the larger tables in the centre of the room, not attracting any particular attention to myself as all the tables in the corner of the room were occupied. Opposite me there was a girl with long, silky blonde hair and bright green eyes. I was sure she was in my year as I'd had a class with her this morning. The green serpent embroidered across her robes suggested that she was in Slytherin house. I smiled at her softly when she looked up but I was ignored.

"I'm-" my greeting died on my lips at her coldness, "-Lily," I whispered, my name inaudible.

I turned to my right, where three spaces across from me sat a sixth year girl from Ravenclaw. She was just as pretty as the girl sat across from me, with bright blue eyes and shoulder length, layered hair. She was reading quickly through pages in a large volume and making quick notes on a tatty piece of parchment next to her.

Two places to my left sat a girl in the same house as me, Gryffindor with dirty blonde hair and large, liquid brown eyes. As she was in my house, she answered my smile with a fake one of her own.

I settled back down to my work, trying not to let the other girls' unfriendliness get me down. My quill flew across the parchment as my eyes scrolled the facts in my potions book. I loved potions. Everything in potions always seemed so logical once you knew the formula. Not like life. Life had no logic to it.

My family was pretty normal. My parents met in their early twenties at college, they married after they graduated and my sister was born a few years later.

My sister wasn't naughty or an off-the-rails kind of child, she just happened to mix with the wrong people. Being nearly six years younger than her, I'd seen the friends she'd had and more importantly **the boyfriends**. My sister had had many boyfriends and they were always the same; rude, arrogant, chauvinistic pigs. I'd learnt to understand this kind of man and I was sure it was the kind of man I could see in all-star James Potter. I mean, how could these girls not know he was cheating on them.

I glanced up to see another girl walking over with her friends to the table, looking disgusted that this table was already occupied, I was sure due to the fact that they were from other houses. She was mid-conversation with the two girls that were with her.

"- I mean, it's really off-the-record and secret kind of thing, you can't tell anyone," she was saying. She played with a short strand of her fringe. "-But I'm dating _James Potter_." Her voice became an enticing stage whisper.

"No way!" exclaimed the friend standing beside her.

The girl opposite me and therefore closest to the newcomers lifted her head and glared at the girl that had spoken. "Excuse me?"

"Not that it's any of _your_ business… but yes, you heard me correctly," the other girl said sweetly. "I _am_ dating James Potter."

"That's not true," said the girl in Ravenclaw.

"And why not?" the girl that had initially spoken asked. I could see now that she and her friends were in Hufflepuff.

"Because _I _am dating James Potter," the Ravenclaw girl answered.

"Liar!" snapped the girl opposite, her green eyes sparkling fiercely. "He's mine."

"No!" the Ravenclaw argued.

"Girls, stop, there's no point arguing, you should know that James Potter is going out with me," the girl next to me, who was in my house, said calmly.

"Ugh! No way!" the Slytherin girl said, her voice rose. She backed her chair out so that it hit the Hufflepuff girl behind her. "HE'S-"

"Will you shut up?" I finally asked.

Six pairs of eyes were on me in an instance. "Did you say something?" the Slytherin girl asked.

"Sorry, it's just that this guy is cheating on you and you're fighting with each other?" My voice had increased in volume too.

None of the sixth years at the table or myself had noticed Madam Pince walk up to the table.

"Girls, I won't accept such noise in my library, detention, all of you, six o'clock outside Professor McGonagall's office," she told us coldly. "You, you, you, you-" her finger landed on each of the arguing girls in turn. "And you," lastly her finger landed on me.

"But-" I tried to reason with her.

"Now all of you out!" she said finally and her finger pointed towards the door.

I watched all four of the girls part as soon as they were through the door without even a word to one another. I made my way silently up to the common room, only pausing to notice that James Potter was talking to the Gryffindor girl from the library against the wall. The way he leant towards her made me feel sick. They didn't notice me as I walked past them and pushed open the portrait. Once again it was like I never existed.

* * *

**What's this, you ask... an update :O I'm so glad I watched John Tucker Must Die again on Monday, completely reopened my desire to write this. Sorry it's short, just let me get to grips with the story, **

**With love JLF xoxo **


End file.
